YuGiOh: Eye of Fire
by Blaze-Cloud
Summary: Yugi is plagued with constant memories of his past. Now, he has one chance to make up for it. But he can't do it alone. He'll need his friends if he wants to get through this alive. AUish. FORMERLY HEART OF ICE
1. Prologue

Me: Well, hello everyone. This is my first YuGiOh fanfic that isn't a crossover!

YAAAAAAAY MEEEEEEE~!

But it's AU, and will not Yaoi, soooo yeah...Don't like, don't read!

Well, I hope you enjoy what I have so far and please review if you feel I'm doing anything wrong. On that note, let's begin!

* * *

><p>YuGiOh: Eye of Fire<p>

Prologue

* * *

><p>The Village of Irena was going up in flames.<p>

The dancing flames roared as they devoured the small huts of the villagers, screams resounded throughout the night, and black sillouettes walked calmly amid the chaos, silently capturing the stronger ones and killing off the weaker.

Several villagers tried to run. Through the forest, into the nearby city, it didn't matter. As long as they could escape. Most didn't even make it the the rim of the forest clearing. Some died, either being swallowed by the hungry flames or killed by a sillouettes' blade. Very few managed to escape.

A young boy, around four years old, with shining gold hair, and a sandy-blond boy, around eight years old, were two of the escapees. Unlike the others, who ran straight for the forest, they ran around half the perimeter of the burning village before diving into the thick undergrowth. The way to the city.

The villagers, especially the High Council of Irena and the Higher Families in general, usually shunned the city people for their easy way of life, and took pride in working hard to survive. There was even a legend stating that the city people had even come to destroy them, but the Irenians managed to drive them away. It was the most shameful thing to even think of going to live in the city.

But there was no choice left for the two boys.

So they ran, not daring to look back, else they would've stopped.

"Come _on_, Gold!" The eight-year-old blonde shouted at the four-year-old. "We have to get out of here and into the city! We have to find your Grandpa!"

Gold cried, "But what about mother! And father!" As if fate was responding, a scream of pain echoed throughout the black of night. The blonde stopped running.

"M-_mother_?" He stammered. The boy suddenly whipped around to face the village, before Gold gripped his arm and pulled. The blonde tried to break free, but only ended up on the ground on his rear. Despite being only five, the golden-haired boy had tremendous strength. He just never bothered to show it to the others.

"Sand, it's too late," The boy said, tears welling up in his blue eyes as they locked with Sand's brown eyes. "We'll miss them, but they would've wanted this. They're dying to make sure we're safe. Just as they said they would do if the need arose. And it did." Sand looked up at his young friend, surprised once again at how mature he could act sometimes. Then they both noticed the fire's roar growing steadily louder. Gold hauled Sand up onto his feet and ran once more, this time racing to beat the blaze behind them. The heat muddled their brains and rapidly increased their need for water, and the smoke stung their eyes and throats. Every now and then, one of them would give a hacking cough.

But they had to continue running.

So they did.

"Sand! Sand, do you have any idea where the lake is?" Gold shouted.

"Yeah, but it's way off the path to the city!" Sand replied.

"That doesn't matter! We can always return to the path once the fire goes out!"

"Ok, follow me!" Sand suddenly sharply turned right, with Gold right on his heels, barely missing the scorching flames. They continued west, not daring to falter, until they felt water rushing up their legs. Even then, they didn't stop until they reached a small island in the lake. They even swam to get to the island, which nearly rendered them unconcious because of their already exhausted bodies. There they lay, bedraggled and sprawled on the beach, until the blackness of sleep took them away.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since the horrible fire, and Sand and Gold had been walking for hours with little rest, trying to get to the city to meet up with Gold's grandfather.<p>

"Hey, I found some kids!" They whipped around to see a dark sillouette pointing them, just as others joined him.

"Aren't those Irenian kids?"

"Yeah, let's get 'im!" But the two had already bolted.

"What're we gonna do, Sand?" Gold asked quietly.

"...Go. I'll hold them off."

"WHAT?"

"Just trust me! Go, find your grandpa, and I'll hold 'em off for as long as I can! I'll think of something, just go!"

"But-!"

"GO!"

Without another word, Gold bolted, putting as much distance between him and Sand.

"Hey! The gold-hair kid bolted!"

"Dude! You distracted us! Now the blonde kid ditched us!"

"_Yeah_ dude! _Great_ job!" Gold smiled. That was all he needed to hear. Sand had gotten away safely, and now he could run without guilt weighing him down.

Eventually, he stopped at the border of the forest. The massive skyscrapers filled Gold with awe, and he heard a vagely familiar voice calling his name.

"Gold!" The boy turned to see an older man with violet eyes and graying, spikey hair covered hair covered with a headband.

"Grandpa! Is that you? I haven't seen you since you left for the city!" Gold nearly tackled his Grandpa, but his laughter quickly turned to tears. "M-mother...a-and father...they're g-gone!" He sobbed.

"It'll be alright Yugi...here." He handed the boy a notebook and a golden box. Gold was suddenly glad his mother had taught him to read and write early, when he was three. Now he had quite a large vocabulary. "You can record your adventures in the notebook, and the golden box has a puzzle you can solve. They say that this is a magical puzzle, and that it can grant you a wish if you can complete it. So far, no one has been able to. But I have a feeling _you_ can."

* * *

><p><em>Monday, <em>_August 16th, 2004_

_To anyone reading this: If you have no idea what Irena is, I suggest you stop reading._

_My name is Gold, and I'm four years old__. My village, Irena, was burned down two days ago, on the 14th. Earlier today, my friend saved me from the arsonists, a group of slavers, by distracting them. Luckily, I overheard the brutes blaming each other for my and anothers' escape. I could immediatly tell it was my friend. No one else was with me._

_But my parents died in the fire, and I have no idea where my friend is now._

_But I need to put that behind me for now. I need to make sure I'm unrecognizable._

_It turns out, my hair sticks up when I'm sweating a lot. Don't know why, it just does. __So when I looked in the mirror, my hair is pointing upwards, and it reminds me of a star. I found hair dyes and dyed my hair violet and black. Now my hair looks like a black star with violet edges, and I've even managed to keep my golden hair, in the form of golden bangs. I found violet contacts and slipped them on, and now my eyes match my violet edgings on my hair. My grandpa even found me a new name. It's really different from the names back at home, but it sounds good, I guess__._

_My new name is Yugi Moto._

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Constructive crit is appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read this.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Changing Personalities

Hey guys! I'm back!

And thanks to Kyamato666 for Story Alerting.

Oh I forgot the disclaimer...-_-

DISCLAIMER: Do you think I own YuGiOh? I'm too busy trying to write my own beepin' book!

* * *

><p>YuGiOh: Eye of Fire<p>

Chapter 1: Changing Personalities

* * *

><p><em>August 16th, 2012<em>

Yugi closed the notebook and leaned against a tree branch. He allowed his legs to drape over the tree trunk, and closed his eyes. The chirping of the birds filled his ears and he smiled, memories of a small village flashed behind his closed lids. He opened his violet eyes and looked to his right, where soothing shades of pink stained the sky, followed by a brilliant fire of red and orange. This tree was his favorite place. Ever since he moved here when he was four, he had found comfort in the symphony of the forest. Dawn was his favorite time to be here, when the forest's symphony was accompanied by the vibrant dawn.

_Well, about time to return home. Thank God for Saturdays,_ He thought.

Yugi removed a piece of bark from the tree, revealing a hidden storage area. He gently placed the notebook inside, and closed the storage area. He jumped out of the tree, landing perfectly on his feet and running straight for Domino City.

* * *

><p>Yugi looked at the watch on his wrist. 4 AM. No one would be up at this time. He still had time to practice. He stopped near the border to Domino City and turned around, running back into the forest. He finally reached a small clearing, where a sharpened stick lay in the center. He smirked as he picked up the stick. He imagined the confused looks on his friends' faces if they could see him now. It was pretty amusing. But he knew that if he came into contact with one of the slavers that burned down his old home, he knew he would have to know how to defend himself. He couldn't let anyone know though. He had no way of knowing if they had any connections to the arsonists.<p>

Yugi pretended one of _them_ was in front of him, brandishing a knife. The pretend opponent swung, and Yugi parried, countering with a vertical swing. He visioned his opponent falling to the ground. Yugi nodded, satisfied with the outcome. He didn't deal the final blow, however. He would never kill his enemy unless it was completely necessary. It went on like that for a while, either using the stick or his fists, but Yugi completely lost his sense of time. He only stopped once he heard a rustle behind him and whipped around, fists at the ready.

_Who would be up at this hour?_ He thought, panic stricken. He looked at his watch, which said 9 AM. _Oh._ The voices he heard made him bolt for the other side of the clearing almost immediately.

"Hey Joey, why're we here anyway?" Tristan asked as the gang entered the clearing.

"To be honest, I don't really know," Joey replied. "I just feel as if someone is waiting for me here."

"Are you sure, Joey?" Yami inquired.

"Yeah, this place is deserted," Tea muttered. "In case you haven't noticed."

"Wait guys, look at dis!" Joey picked up the pointy stick Yugi was using. "It's been sharpened. Someone's definitely been 'ere!"

_Well, there goes my cover. Plan B time,_ Yugi thought. He rubbed his hair rapidly, breaking the formation of the spikes and sending his hair careening down. He rubbed until he could see the violet trim fade to gold. Good enough. Then he reached up into his left eye and removed the violet contacts, revealing blue underneath. He left the right contact in, it made him look more intimidating. _Wait, since when do I want to look intimidating?_ Yugi shook his head, clearing it of those thoughts. He could worry about it once he was finished.

"What do you think you're doing here?" He asked, deepening his own voice until it sounded exactly like Yami's.

"Hey, we have a right to be here!" Tristan shouted.

"And who are you anyway?" Tea asked. Yugi laughed, still in his 'Yami voice.'

"Why should I tell you? Now leave, before I _make_ you."

"Oh so it's a fight ya want?" Joey cracked his knuckles. "Then it's a fight you'll get!" Joey and Tristan lunged forward, to where Yugi was still concealed in the undergrowth. He didn't want to fight them, but it was necessary. Yugi launched himself forward, into the open, and did a spinning kick, knocking Tristan right out of the way. He aimed a punch at Joey, who instantly parried and countered.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Duke suddenly ran into the clearing, stopping right behind Yami. Tristan got back up and tried to get Yugi by surprise by attacking from behind, but Yugi simply turned and punched Tristan in the chest. "Dudes, get outta there!" Duke called. "He's holding you both off with barely a sweat!"

"Fall back!" Yami rushed in and pulled Tristan away as Duke pulled Joey away.

"Hmm. Maybe you should listen to your friends," Yugi murmured. "But, I admit, you all are quite interesting to me. Come back on this same day in a week, and maybe we can talk peacefully." With that, Yugi ran, not looking back to see his friends' confused faces as he left. He circled around the clearing and made a beeline for Domino City. He needed to fix his disguise, and fast. Before Yami caught up.

* * *

><p>Yugi fell onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to organize his confused thoughts. Why hadn't he bolted right away when his friends appeared? Why had they decided to go to the forest at 9 AM on Saturday? Why had he decided to deceive and even fight his own friends? And why did his personality change every time he was alone? Yugi stopped at the last question. Why <em>did<em> his personality change when he was alone? No matter how hard he thought, this question stumped him. And he had been thinking about this exact question for three months.

He got up from his bed, rubbing his neck. He had re-dyed his hair and reapplied his left contact. Now, instead of looking like some savage, he looked like Yugi once more. He ran down the stairs, taking two at a time, and right into the kitchen.

"Hey, Grandpa, I have to ask you a question!" Solomon Moto turned to look his son in the eye.

"Yes, Yugi?"

"What was Gold like?"

The old man froze, thinking of an answer, before replying, "He was very different from you. He had more of a violent, yet creative personality. He was always thinking of the strangest ways to overcome the arsonists if he ever had to defend himself. But he knew his limits. He knew that even though he was very strong for his age, he would never be strong enough. So he always practiced moves the required more speed and agility than strength. When I watched him practice, it seemed like I wasn't watching a mere child, but a small warrior." _I was a lot like that earlier..._Yugi thought. As if he could read his mind, his grandpa continued. "I think I know what's going on. You acted as Gold would recently, and you don't know why." Violet locked with violet.

"Your mark is coming. That's why."

* * *

><p>So...what u think? I'm sorry if it's confusing, but it'll be clear at...some point...<p>

Ya know what? Forget what I just said, because it makes me sound like I don't know what I'm doing...


	3. Chapter 2: Saturday's Come Again

Me: Hello. I ish back now. And since I have nothin else ta do, I'll answer ur reviews.

**_Ultimate Dueler:_** ^_^" It's up now, see? And the mark is explained in this chapter.

**_Littlekuribolover:_** Yeah, Yugi is Gold, but you'll se why they refer to his past self as a different person entirely in this chapter.

Thanks to **_Doragon-chan_** for favoriting.

Kay, now, ONWARD! FOR_ NARNIAAAAAA!_

* * *

><p>YuGiOh: Eye of Fire<p>

Chapter 2: Saturday's Come Again

* * *

><p><em>"Mother?"<em>

_"Yes, Gold?" Gold's mother, Diamond, turned to face her young son._

_"Well, all the older kids are talking about getting their marks. Most are really excited, but some are really scared of it. What makes this mark so important?"_

_Diamond laughed. "They're excited to get their marks because it's a sign of maturity. It appears at midnight, on kids who are around twelve to sixteen years old. If you have your mark, you're considered old enough to do certain things that kids your age can't do."_

_"But what about the ones who are scared?"_

_"Well, they're afraid of the change."_

_"What change?"_

_"Before you get your mark, you can literally change your entire appearance. You can disguise yourself as anyone else on Earth. But after you get your mark, you change back into your natural appearance and stay that way. You can't change a single thing anymore, like if you try to dye your hair, the dye'll disintegrate."_

_"But why would anyone want to change what they look like?" The child asked, his wide blue eyes brimming with questions._

_"It doesn't just change you back to your normal appearance, it changes your personality. Like, if you changed your personality to someone who could lie easily and stays cool under pressure, the mark could change you into someone who panics under pressure, and they'll have to stay that way for the rest of their lives. Maybe that's why they're scared."_

* * *

><p>Yugi stared at his grandfather, his eyes wider than they ever have been in his entire life.<p>

"M-My mark?" He cried. "Why now? This is the worst possible time for it to come!"

"Don't worry Yugi, we'll think of something," Solomon Moto said, putting his hand on his grandson's shoulder for reassurance.

"But it appears at midnight! One day I'll wake up, and Gold'll be there instead of me!"

"Who's Gold?" Yugi slowly turned to face Yami, who was still in the doorway. Yami closed the door behind him and hung up his coat before sitting at the dining table.

"Uh, an old friend," Yugi lied. "I left him when I moved to Domino." Yami nodded, but Yugi could see the suspicion behind the thick layer of satisfaction in his eyes. Yami could tell that Yugi didn't like to talk about his past, so he didn't push Yugi whenever it came up, but it didn't do anything to stop his curiosity from building. It wouldn't be long before Yami's curiosity got the best of him, and he would push Yugi to tell him everything.

_We don't have much time,_ Yugi thought. _I'm glad we refer to Gold as if he was a separate person._ Just in case someone got suspicious, Yugi and his Grandpa started referring to Yugi's past self as if he was another person entirely. He was glad for it now, because it bought them a little more time before Yami was pushed to the brink.

* * *

><p>(Yami - One Week Later)<p>

"Hey guys, have you noticed Yugi's behavior?" Yami asked as they walked along Main Street. People rushed about, trying to reach their destination on time.

"Waddaya mean?" Joey asked.

"Well, he's kinda been acting weird," Tristan responded.

"He's been acting like that all week," Tea muttered, worry lacing her voice.

"Well, it's almost nine anyway," Joey said. "It's about time we head for dat forest." He noticed his friends' confused looks. "Did ya guys _seriously_ forget dat forest dude?" Tristan started rubbing the back of his neck in embarassment.

"Should we grab a bus or something?" Tea asked.

"I believe we should," Yami said.

"I got the change!" Joey cried. Tristan and Tea stared in amazement.

"You're paying?" Tea inquired.

"Oh my god, it's the apocalypse!" Tristan shouted.

* * *

><p>"Hello!" Yami shouted.<p>

"Hey dude! You there?" Tristan yelled. "It's us! From last week! We came, just like we promised!"

"I can see that," A small figure, a bit smaller than Yami, (about the size of Yugi, actually) walked slowly out of the shadows of the deep forest. Tea shuddered slightly from beside Yami. The figure's outfit was like that of someone from Domino, but his black-and-gold hair was ruffled and messed up. One of his eyes was a gleaming sapphire, while the other was an innocent amethyst, much like Yugi's. His voice sounded exactly like Yami's. Like Yami, his stance was confident, but weary, as if he was ready to lash out at any moment. And, judging by last week's events, he prabably would. "Hello again, Citians."

"Citians?" Tea asked.

"People from the City," The forest boy clarified.

"You _dress_ like you live in Domino," Joey observed. The figure shrugged.

"You'd be surprised if you knew how much Citians leave behind," He said simply.

"Hey, could you teach us some of those moves you used on us last week?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, dat'd be awesome!" Joey cried. The stranger laughed.

"Okay, sure!" His stance quickly changed into a fighting stance. "Okay, one of the most important thing to remember is to keep your stance. Back arched, fists up, Knees bent. Yes, like that!" He added once Joey and Tristan assumed the stance. Tea rolled her eyes and Yami chuckled in amusement. Still, he watched. He didn't get involved, of course, but he still paid attention. It was impossible to tell if and when he would ever need it, so he watched, just in case.

"Okay, now try to jump..."

"Fix your stance, blonde!"

"You can swing harder than _that_, brunette!"

"Remember! Swing for offense, and block for defense. Not the_ other way around_, _brunette_!"

"Blonde, that's not an uppercut! That's a pitiful _excuse_! Swing like you _mean it_!"

Yami chuckled and Tea laughed when Joey and Tristan fell on the ground in exhaustion. The boy had ended training with a practice battle, and (of course) he had won. Once again, Tristan and Joey were crushed.

"Man, how do you _move_ so fast?" Tristan asked, rubbing his head. The boy laughed.

"Yeah, it's surreal!" Joey muttered.

"When did you learn that word?" Tristan asked, staring at Joey.

"Looked it up when I saw it in a book we had to read for school," He replied. Tristan gaped and shouted.

"_JOEY!_ IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING, AND IT'S _ALL YOUR FAULT_!" The boy smiled warmly, but his eyes shone with- Yami noted with shock- with friendly affection. As if the bot had been friends with them for a long time. All of a sudden, the boy turned and walked right up to the forest edge. He spoke, but didn't turn to look at them.

"Well, I must go now, I've stayed longer than I thought I would. But I trust you, so I shall give you my name. You may call me Sapphire."

And Sapphire was gone, just like that.

* * *

><p>(Yugi)<p>

Yugi watched from the cover of thick leaves as his friends left the clearing. He stayed for a few minutes after his friends had gone, thinking about how easily he had suddenly changed his personality once more. He remembered how easy it was to change Gold's personality to that of a shy, peaceful, innocent personality. And he had changed his personality again, this time to a mysterious, weary, mentor-ish personality, not unlike Yami's. His mother had been right- it _was_ really easy to change who he was.

But with the knowledge of the appearance of his mark right around the corner, he knew it wouldn't be long until he was permanantly forced into his natural self. And Yami would freak. And so would everyone else. He had lied about himself, and Gold was a completely different person from Yugi. He needed something to take his mind off of his worries.

He applied the hair dye he had brought, reattached his violet contact, changed his clothing, and junped out of the tree. "Sapphire" had been left behind, and Yugi was walking back to Domino. The trail beneath his sneakers quickly changed to a concrete sidewalk, and he waited a bus stop just inside the Domino City border for ten minutes.

Once inside the bus, he gave the driver a few coins and took a seat in the back, his eyes watching the city flash by through the window, but his mind somewhere else. He got off the bus at a stop a few blocks away from the Game Shop, and walked the rest of the way, finding his friends were engaged in consersation around the counter.

"Hey, Yugi!" Tea greeted. "Where have you been?"

"I woke up, and you guys had already left, so I was looking for you," He lied.

"Hey guys, wanna go to the arcade?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah!" Joey shouted, fist-pumping the air.

"Let's go!" Yugi said cheerfully.

The arcade worked beautifully. All the competitions, trying to beat high scores (both others' and your own), and listening to Joey rambling about being beaten again or listening to his cheers when he won, sure took his mind off his troubles. He forgot all about them in the first ten minutes. They returned home at eight, and Solomon served them all dinner before the others left.

"Well, I'm pretty tired," Yugi murmured, yawning.

"What, did all of our compititions finally tire you out?" Yami teased.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'm going to bed now, g'night." Yugi walked- okay, _stumbled_- up the stairs to his room and fell onto his bed, instantly falling into the black emptyness of sleep.

* * *

><p>"Who..." The voice seemed so far off in the never-ending blackness, but Yugi didn't want it right now. He wanted to sleep a bit longer.<p>

"No...go 'way..." He mumbled.

"What have you..."

"I said go 'way..." Yugi grumbled. He was getting sick of this.

"Tell me- !"

"LET ME _SLEEP_, _DARN_ IT!" He shouted, the sleep knocked right out of him, and threw a pillow at the one who annoyed him. To his and the other's surprise, the pillow slammed right into none other than Yami.

Yami angrily threw the pillow off of himself and glared at Yugi, his eyes brimming with hate. "WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YUGI!" He screamed. Yugi almost replied, _"I'm right_ here, _idiot!"_ But held his tongue and looked down at the back of his hand. To his shock, a very detailed pheonix decorated the back of his right hand, like a tatoo. He stared, his eyes widening with realization. That was his mark.

There was no more Yugi Moto.

There was only Gold of Irena.


	4. Chapter 3: Sapphire Glinted Gold

Hello 'gain guys. I r back. Time to answer reviews!

_**Littlekuribohlover:**_ Lawl, yay for confusing yourself! I try to update as often as I can, but keep in mind that I'm actually trying to publish a book, and that I'm also writing another story. So if I don't update often, now you know why! YAAAY-

Okay, before I go on forever, let's start!

_Disclaimer:_ I'm writing a book. And two fanfictions. And I go to school. I don't have the _time_ to own _YuGiOh_, beep it!

* * *

><p>YuGiOh: Eye of Fire<p>

Chapter 3: Sapphire-Glinted Gold

* * *

><p>Yami glared at the boy in front of him. He kind of reminded him of Joey, actually. The boy was long and lanky, a bit taller than Yami, his messy golden hair falling to his shoulders, his sapphire-blue eyes wide with shock and pleading, but burning with an intense flame at the same time.<p>

The boy jumped out of Yugi's bed and stammered, "Yami, you don't understand-!"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Yami shouted. "Just tell me where he is, or I swear to Ra I'll send you to the Shadow Realm!" The boy froze, and something shone in his eyes...pain? Yami unintentionally took a step back.

"I guess you don't understand," The boy muttered. The pleading in his eyes vanished and he pushed his face right into Yami's, until their faces were inly centimeters apart, each looking at each other right in the eye. "I should've known. You would never understand, but of course I thought you would. I trusted you with my life, but now, when I need you most, you let me down. Typical Citians." The boy's face pulled away from Yami's and he jumped outside Yugi's open window. Yami rushed to the window, expecting to see a broken, bloody figure on the ground, but saw nothing. The boy had disappeared.

* * *

><p>"So that's how it went down?" Tristan asked. Yami nodded.<p>

"It was really strange, but while I was yelling at him, it didn't feel right. And I don't remember a golden-haired boy trusting me with his life."

"Wait, golden-haired boy?" Tristan and Yami turned to see Joey staring at them. "What did he look like?"

"Well, he had messy gold hair, he was thin and a bit taller than me, and his eyes were a burning sapphire-blue..."

"Did...was dere something on his wrist?"

Yami hesitated before answering. "Ye...yeah. A great orange bird." In a flash, Joey had Yami pinned to the wall.

"WHERE IS HE?" He shouted.

"Joey, what are you _doing_?" Tristan exclaimed, trying to pull the blonde away from Yami. The trihaired teen struggled and gasped under the other's grip. Yami noticed a wild, desperate hope shining in Joey's eyes.

"I-I don't know!" Yami cried. Joey let go and turned away. Yami gently rubbed his neck, and asked. "Joey, do you know this boy?"

"I've been looking for 'im all my life," Joey turned to face his friends, and they were shocked to see his brown eyes were glassy with emotion. Unshed tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry Yami, but I really need to find 'im."

"He must've captured Yugi!" Tristan said, thining aloud. "We have to find him so that we can rescue Yugi!"

"NO!" Joey shouted. "Dat boy wouldn't 'urt anyone unless it he had to! If ya hunt 'im down, I'll hunt _you_ down," And with that, Joey turned and ran.

* * *

><p>Joey ran through the forest outside of Domino. This was the forest where he and the gang had met Sapphire, but it was more important to Joey than he had ever let anyone else know. This was the forest where his old life began and ended, and his new life had begun. He came every now and then, in remembrance of his dead mother, but it was also a safe haven from his father, and it gave him a sense of peace.<p>

The blonde leaned against a tree and closed his eyes, images of a golden-haired toddler with burning blue eyes. All of a sudden, something fell on his head, and he flinched with a small yelp. When his eyes opened, they saw a dusty black composition notebook. Joey picked it up, swiping his hand across the cover to remove the dust, and read the first page.

_Monday, __August 16th, 2004_

_To anyone reading this: If you have no idea what Irena is, I suggest you stop reading._

_My name is Gold, and I'm four years old__. My village, Irena, was burned down two days ago, on the 14th. Earlier today, my friend saved me from the arsonists, a group of slavers, by distracting them. Luckily, I overheard the brutes blaming each other for my and anothers' escape. I could immediatly tell it was my friend. No one else was with me._

_But my parents died in the fire, and I have no idea where my friend is now._

_But I need to put that behind me for now. I need to make sure I'm unrecognizable._

_It turns out, my hair sticks up when I'm sweating a lot. Don't know why, it just does. __So when I looked in the mirror, my hair is pointing upwards, and it reminds me of a star. I found hair dyes and dyed my hair violet and black. Now my hair looks like a black star with violet edges, and I've even managed to keep my golden hair, in the form of golden bangs. I found violet contacts and slipped them on, and now my eyes match my violet edgings on my hair. My grandpa even found me a new name. It's really different from the names back at home, but it sounds good, I guess__._

_My new name is Yugi Moto._

Joey almpst dropped the notebook.

"Gold...Yugi..._wha_?" He murmured. _Yugi Moto_, the kid he first used as a source of entertainment, then his best friend, was his old friend _Gold_? How was it possible?

But it was, and the notebook proved it to Joey.

And he knew of one place to find Gold: the Lake.

* * *

><p>Gold reached out to his reflection on the water, and it vanished in ripples with one touch. He had all the time in the world to think about what just happened with Yami.<p>

He hated thinking about it. Being cast away from someone whom he had shared a body with. Two souls in one vessal. It felt like someone had gone and ripped half his heart out.

"Gold!" Someone called. Gold didn't bother to try to recognize the voice.

"Go ahead and take me!" He shouted. "I have nothing left to live for anyways..." Yami had always been the most understanding to Yugi. If Yami didn't understand, it was clear no one else would.

"I doubt dat," Gold's eyes widened as Joey revealed himself from the thick undergrowth and stood on the shore beside him. "I've missed ya, buddy."

"How do you know about me?" Gold asked. "It's not like you're..." His eyes widened with realization.

"Yep. It's about time we realized who we were," Joey said with a smile. Gold launched himself off the ground and threw himself onto Joey.

"I've missed you so much, Sand!" He cried.

"So 'ave I, Gold. So waddaya say we return to Domino? We 'ave a lot to tell the others...and Gold?"

"Yeah, Sand?"

"I didn't know ya were only twelve!"

* * *

><p>Solomon's eyes widened. "The boy sleeping on Yugi's bed had golden hair and blue eyes?"<p>

Yami nodded. Tristan said, "Yeah, when Yami montioned it to Joey and I, Joey went ballistic. He attacked Yami and everything."

"Wow, sounds intense," Tea noted.

"Yes, I wonder where Joey is now. He ran off after he apoligized," Yami wondered aloud.

"I'm right 'ere." The gang turned to see Joey standing next to the golden-haired boy Yami saw earlier. His eyes narrowed in a glare at the boy.

"Are you the boy from earlier?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not just from earlier," He said.

"Yeah, dis 'ere is my old friend Gold. I met 'im long ago, back when I was just seven. And he's Yugi."

_**"WHAT?"** _Everyone stared at the two in shock, except for Solomon. Yami suddenly felt horrible. _I chased_ Yugi _out of his own home?_ He thought.

"And I was Sapphire too..." Yugi...er...Gold added.

"I suggest you sit down," Solomon said, gesturing to the dining table. "We have a long story to tell you."

* * *

><p>And no, you're not going to hear the whole story of Sand and Gold and the Irenians all over again. Next chapter will start at the end of the discussion. So it isn't really a cliffhanger, is it? <strong>IS IT?<strong>

Kay, on another note entirely, IT'S MY BIRFDAY TOMORROW! YAY FOR APRIL 12TH!


	5. Chapter 4: The Beginnings of War

Me: Hello, all! I'm back! But I'm not alone!

Red: Hey, readers.

Me: Everyone, this is Red, a character in my book I'm writing. And now...OMG IM SO HAPPYYYYYY!

Red: On April 19, Blazey went to Laser Craze and played laser tag for the first time.

Me: *-_- DON'T. CALL. ME. _BLAZEY._

Red: BLAZEY BLAZEY BLA-ZEY~

Me: ANSWERING REVIEWS _NOW._

_Thanks goes to the reviewers: **Littlekuribohlover, BloodyVampire16, penguin, and randompandaglitter (Okay, this guy MUST be penguin. If not, Imma scream)**_

_**Littlekuribohlover:**_ :3 Some of your ideas are in this...but there will be MAJOR twists...trust me...or not...and I apologize for cliffhangers...they're just so ADDICTING to write...

**_BloodyVampire16:_** Well, here's your chapter! *pats head* Going ballistic is bad for your blood pressure...

**_Penguin and randompandaglitter: _**I'm so flattered...tank u! :3

NOTE: The story will be refering to Yugi as Gold, but his friends will still call him Yugi. Same with Joey/Sand.

* * *

><p>YuGiOh: Eye of Fire<p>

Chapter 4: The Beginnings of War

* * *

><p>Yami stared at Grandpa as he tried to process what he had just said. <em>Joey and Yugi were from a forest village called Irena? Yugi had changed his appearance and personality to disguise himself?<em>

"Woah..." Tristan murmured. "Yugi, Joey, you're really from a forest village?"

"Yeah," He replied. "And I'm sorry if I act completely different from the Yugi you know. I made myself that personality to disguise myself, and my real personality is completely different. So if you want you can call me Yugi, though I really should start using my real name now."

"Can we see your mark?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, let 'em see, Yuge!" Sand insisted. Gold held out the back of his hand, and a great orange bird was glowing right there.

"That's strange..." Grandpa said, caustiously observing the mark. "Your mark _should_ look like a feline...But it doesn't matter. Now that you all know, you need to leave."

"Wha! Grandpa, are you kicking me out?" Yugi asked.

"I guess you could say that, but give me a moment. I have something to give you," Grandpa went upstairs, most likely to his room, and came back a few moments later, holding a beautiful white-bladed, blue-hilted sword. Gold stared in awe, and gently and slowly took the sword from Grandpa's hand. The aging man also held out another sword- this one similar but its hilt was orange- to Sand. Sand reacted the same way as Gold did, and took the sword gratefully.

Solomon crossed his arm over his chest. "I tsurtne ym taerg sedalb ot ouy, snos fo ruo rotsecna Aneri."

The two boys gently crossed their blades over their chests in a salute, copying Solomon's salute. "Sa snezitic fo Aneri, ew esimorp ot taert eseht sedalb htiw erac."

"Is that the language used in Irena?" Yami asked.

"Yeah," Sand answered. "We use Esrever in Irena. But it's spoken in oder villages."

"Esrever..." Yami trailed off, pondering. There were other villages other than Irena? How many people lived in these villages, hidden from society?

"Well, you must go now. With a team of young people like yours, I'm sure you can finally teach those arsonists a lesson or two," Grandpa said.

"We will, Grandpa," Gold said confidently. Yami was about to faint. Yugi had a sword, was going to fight the people who destroyed his home, and wasn't overwhelmed? This wasn't Yugi at all. "Ew raews, no ym sylimaf ronoh, ot meeder flesym dna Areni."

"Dna I od eht emas," Sand added.

"Very well. I'll give you and your friends thirty minutes to grab what you think you will need, and then you must leave. Three marked Irenians in the same household is bound to get their attention." Everyone nodded, and then scattered, each eager to grab their nessesities.

* * *

><p>When Gold returned to the kitchen, he was happy to find Ryou there.<p>

"Hey!" Ryou greeted, waving.

"What's up, Ryou?" Gold asked.

"Nothing much. What did you call for?"

"We're going after the arsonists," He replied.

"Well, I'm coming with," Ryou said, smiling. "After all, Femans have to look out for one another, don't they?" Femans was another name for the race Irenians belonged to. Ryou was from another village up north, called Soralia. Grandpa had known Ryou's father, and had known that both of them were Femans, but- for reasons Gold still didn't understand- he had kept it to himself until earlier, when Gold was packing.

"Yeah, you betcha," Gold smirked. "Ready to go?"

"Yugi, or Gold, I was _born_ for this."

* * *

><p>"Well, what are we <em>waitin<em>g for?" Tristan snapped impatiently. They were waiting in the clearing where they had 'met' Yugi as Sapphire.

"Yugi said he's bringing another friend with us, so calm down," Tea chatsied.

"I still can't believe it," Yami muttered aloud.

"Yeah, I'm honestly surprised I'm not dreaming this up," Tristan replied, smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, guys!" Sand said. "Where's Yugi?"

"I'm over here, guys!" Gold ran into the clearing, followed closely by- to Yami's great surprise- Ryou Bakura.

"Hello," The boy said quietly.

"Ryou, yer a Feman?" Sand asked.

"Yeah," He said. "So, are we all ready?"

* * *

><p>"WHERE'S DA <em>FOOD<em>, DARN IT!" A blonde shouted with frustration.

"YEAH, I'M STARVING!" A pointed-haired brunette added.

"WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET?" Tea screamed, scaring poor Tristan and Sand right out of their skin.

"Geez..." Tristan muttered. Yami, Gold and Ryou rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"I'll grab a bite to eat," Gold said, before turning on his heel and vanishing into the forest.

"HURRRRYYYYY!" Sand shouted after him.

"You guys are _such_ drama queens," Tea said.

"We are _not_!" Sand retorted.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure ya are,"

"_No_, we're _not_!" Tristan insisted.

Yami and Ryou exchanged glances before sitting down under the shade of the tree. They closed their eyes and zoned out, knowing that this arguement could take either a few minutes or about an hour or so. Yami let his mind wander for a while, slowly processing the last few hours' events, until he was pretty sure he got it downpact. _I wonder what Yugi's up to,_ he thought. He reached out to Yugi through the mind link, only for him to flinch away in shock. Panic hit him, flooding through his body like a wave. It could only come from Gold.

"...Get...ready...!" Gold's voice resounded threughout the forest, breaking the serene, silent world they had been in.

"WHAT?" Sand shouted in response.

"...Defense..._now_..."

_"WHAT?"_

"GET ANY DEFENSES READY, _NOW_!" Gold screamed, bursting into the clearing, sword unsheathed and eyes glittering with panic. He turned on his heel to face the forest as Yami and the others grabbed whatever could be used as a weapon. Yami grabbed himself a broken tree branch. _I guess it'll have to do,_ he thought.

And then came the attackers.

* * *

><p>Gold lunged forward, desprately thinking. <em>What do I do? I've never physically fought anyone other than Sand and Tristan!<em> The boy clenched his eyes, still blindly swinging his sword. To his surprise, someone appeared in the blackness behind his lids. However, his image was blurry, and wouldn't focus.

_Who are you?_ Gold asked.

_I am someone you know very well, yet we've never met,_ he replied.

_How is that possible_?

_It's possible if you_ believe_,_ The man's image suddenly focused, and Gold was surprised to see not a man, but a boy his age. The other boy has a golden mess of hair, like Gold himself, but his eyes were a fierce green, with a fire equal to Gold's but with a much greater wisdom. He wore a green tunic and a green floppy hat, and brown boots. He held out a shining white blade with a sapphire hilt...

_But...that's my blade!_ Gold stated, shocked.

_It's_ our_ blade,_ The boy corrected. _I had to learn the hard way how to be fear to my enemies, but at the same time be an honorable opponent. Relax, Warrior, and let me teach you, so you never have to learn the way I had to,_ The boy began to fade, but not before saying...

_...Power..._

_...Wisdom..._

_...Courage..._

_...Believe in your own Courage..._

Gold's eyes opened, and he found himself calm and focused. He kept repeating the boy's words in his head. _Power...Wisdom..Courage... _Gold lunged forward and fought with renewed energy. He slashed with his sword, he kicked, he jumped, all in one smooth motion. He saw hints of fear glinting in his opponents' eyes, and felt satisfaction. He wasn't fearful. He wasn't to be feared, either.

To his opponents, he was fear itself.

Just like the boy.

"Re- Retreat!" The leader of the attackers shakily ordered. With no need to battle any longer, the attackers quickly retreated, taking great care to avoid Gold. Gold only stared ahead coldly as the attackers disappeared into the forest. Gold heard his friends cheering behind him, but he suddenly wasn't in the mood to celebrate. He was sweating, and he felt like washing it off his face.

He ran off toward the lake, ignoring the confused looks his friends sent after him. When felt sand under his sneakers, he looked down into the river, and was gripped by shock. His refection stared back at him, completely normal, except for one thing...

...His right eye was the firey green of the boy's.

* * *

><p>Three cats dashed through the forest, just simple blurs against the endless brown and green. They suddenly dived to the side bushes, just as a large group of soldiers pounded through, at least twenty strong. They all bore thin, but long and most likely deep scratches.<p>

The mark of a blade.

Once the group thundered past, two of the three cats slowly revealed themselves from the bushes once more. One was a normal sandy-blonde male, with brown eyes, and another was a ginger female with one ice-blue eye and one emerald-green eye.

"Woah, what was dat all about?" The sandy-blonde asked.

"Well, that group of Jerquail-_MoFaUS_s looked intimidating," The ginger stated. She smirked and said, "Whoever just beat them senseless with just a sword is officially my best friend." She looked into the bushes where the third cat was still hiding.

"Is anyone watching?" The cat asked. The voice was that of a young male's.

"Doesn't look like it," The sandy-blonde replied.

"Are you _absolutely_ sure? 'Cause if some human comes-"

"Relax!" The sandy-blonde cut the male off. "Dere are no humans coming, no one's gonna freak out!"

The male sighed and stepped out from the bushes. His coloring was beyond unusual. He was a beautiful shade of lavender, with a white chest and underbelly, and piercing sapphire blue eyes.

"So, do you think he's close?" The ginger asked the lavender male.

"Very," The lavender replied.

"Mine is close too," The sandy-blonde added.

"Well, where are they?" The ginger asked impatiently.

"Mine's to the north," The lavender answered.

"But mine's to da west," The sandy-blonde said. "We're gonna have to split."

"Not the best idea. We're strongest together," The ginger stated.

The sandy-blonde sighed. "Fine. Have it your way, Dawn."

Dawn smiled with satisfaction. "Good. Now, let's go find Goldy's equivalent first, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Me: Oh, yeah, baby!<p>

Red: *rolls eyes* Just guess who Dawn is. Blazey made another fanfic, a YuGiOh/Warriors crossover, and had a cat with the exact same design as Dawn. Her name was Orangepaw, but she decided to make it AU to this world, and she made a new character for that design. Just guess who she based Dawn's personality off of?

Me: ^_^' (AND STOP CALLING ME BLAZEY) Oh, and the cats are EXTREMELY important to the plot. So don't ignore them. They're SUPER important.

Red: Oh, and one last thing. The lavender cat and the sandy-blonde are more important to the plot than Dawn, and from now on we shall use the official terms for cat gender.

Male = Tom

Female = Queen


	6. Chapter 5: Introductions  Gold to Gold

Me: Hello, all!

Red: WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO THE TITLE!

Me: Oh ^_^' I decided to change it, for a few reasons. This is _PART_ of the story-

Red: FOR REALZ?

Me: IF YOU WOULD _STOP INTERUPTING_ ME...

Red: Oh ^_^' Sorry...

Me: As I was saying...Yes, this only part of the whole story. This is actually the second installment, and the first one will be called Heart of Ice instead of this one. It will feature the three cats mentioned in this story: Dawn, the lavender tom, and the sandy-blonde tom.

Red: And the two toms' names may or may not be revealed in this chapter. Heck, we do this before the author starts writing, and she don't got a clue on where to end it. That's why there're so many cliffhangers.

Me: ^_^'

Red: ...Ya know, we really need to stop making that face. That was the third time today.

Me: ...Yeah, your right. REPLYS TO REVIEWS ON ZE BOTTOM!

* * *

><p>Yugioh: Eye of Fire<p>

Chapter 5: Introductions - Gold to Gold

* * *

><p>Gold stared at his reflection, his right eye glowing an emerald green, unlike the usual sapphire. Questions buzzed about his head as the green faded back into sapphire.<p>

_What's happening to me?_

_Why was I fighting like that?_

_Who was that boy?_

_And why did he come to me?_

"Sometimes, you have to earn the answer to your questions." Gold froze at hearing the voice identical to his, and turned to face an unusual cat with a beautiful shade of lavender fur, and eyes identical to Gold's own burning sapphire orbs.

"Did you...just speak?"

"I guess you could say that," The cat answered. A slight breeze ruffled the white of the cat's chest and underbelly. "To you, I can speak. To others, I sound just like any normal cat would. You're the only human who can understand me perfectly."

Gold looked at the cat, confusion and suspicion tumbling within the confines of his eyes. The cat was the exact opposite, with absolutely certainty, trust, and a spark of hope shining in his creepily identical eyes. The two stared for a few moments, not daring to break the silence.

"You have to come with me," The cat said finally.

"Okay, but I want to know who you are first," Gold replied.

The cat turned to face the forest, with his back to Gold. "As I said, 'Sometimes, you have to earn your answers,'" He repeated.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"...You'll see." And with that, the cat disappeared into the forest. Without a second thought, Gold launched himself into the forest after the cat. He had the answers to his questions, about the battle and the boy and the eyes. The four questions buzzed about his head once again, drowning out his other thoughts and driving him forward. He failed to notice as he grew closer to the cat, the cat's body gradually stretched, becoming taller. He also failed to notice his fingers curling slightly as he grew closer to the cat, and his fingernails sharpening. His movements began to mirror the cat's. If the cat stumbled slightly, Gold would stumble at the same time. If the cat dove under a bush, Gold would dive under the same bush, with just as much agility and speed as the tom.

The two suddenly burst out of the forest and into a large desert. Gold finally noticed something wasn't right. _There isn't a desert anywhere near Domino!_ He thought. Still, he pushed himself to continue. The cat risked a glance over his shoulder and then pushed himself forward, somehow running even faster. Exhaustion pulled at both being's limbs, and threatened to collapse them. They both did their best to shrug it off and continue. The sands threatened to swallow them whole, and yet they plowed through it, continuing despite the impossible odds. They ran for what seemed like eternity, until their destination finally appeared: A small temple seemingly rising from the sands.

Gold raced inside and saw the cat sitting in front of him, panting, trying to catch his breath. Then he noticed that he himself was bent over, hands resting at his knees, panting like there was no tomorrow.

The cat took one final gasping breath before approaching Gold. "You've come a long way, Yugi. You've faced horrors and uncertainy that would crush a normal human's spirit, from Duelist Kingdom, to Battle City, to the Battle Against Dartz, to the Grand Championship and Journey to Ancient Egypt, finally ending with the final game versus Yami, and winning him a body. You are an exceptional human, I'll give you that much."

Gold smirked. "And you're a special cat."

The lavender cat laughed. "Yes, I guess you could say that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"...You won't be able to handle that kind of information."

"Oh yeah?" Gold cried indignantly. "Then lay it on me! I could take it!"

"You asked for it, not me..." The tomcat sighed. "My name is Gold, and I'm another version of you."

Gold/Yugi stared. "WHAT? How could you be me? _I'm_ me!"

"Of course you're you. But you're also like, three others, including me."

"HOW DOES THAT MAKE SENSE?"

"Becuase of the differents worlds and realities!" The cat cried.

"What?"

"_Yeah_, you heard me. We're from different realities, you and I. My reality is a lot like yours, but there're no humans, just cats. There're other differences too, but that's one of the big ones."

"So let me get this straight," Gold/Yugi said. "You're a different version of me, a version to fit your own reality?"

The cat smirked. "Exactly. You learn quickly."

"Thanks. So, why'd you bring me here?"

"So you can learn from my memories."

"But aren't our memories the same?"

The cat turned to the wall. "They are the same until the end of Battle City. That's when everything changed for me..."

"Well, what happened?" Gold/Yugi asked.

"This," The cat replied, touching his nose to Gold/Yugi's forehead.

Memories that weren't Yugi's flashed by faster then anyone should've been able to comprehend, but the human boy understood them all...Every single painful one...

The cat's past was one of betrayal, pain, sadness, death, and grief. One particular memory shocked Yugi to the very core.

"You...they both died saving you?" Yugi asked once the flood of memories had ceased. The cat's eyes sparked with grief and sadness.

"Y-yeah...my Tea...and my grandpa...they're dead..." The cat said quietly. "It still hurts...just not as much as it used to..." Yugi didn't know what to say. _I can't imagine what it would be like without Tea and Grandpa..._he thought.

"And I can't believe Yami was..."

"Yeah. One of the key differences between my reality and yours is Yami. According to your memories, you don't need to worry about your Yami. It's mine we need to worry about. Come on, let's go find our friends. But first," The cat brought out a blank Duel Monsters card. "You need to transfer me from here into the card."

"WHAT? No way, I can't do that to you!" Yugi/Gold protested.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I can come out of that card whenever I wish. It's kinda like a pokeball, you know, from those Pokemon games you used to play."

"But I don't know how to get you in there!"

"Simple, just harness the power of that there Puzzle."

"...Alright, here goes," Yugi/Gold muttered. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the blank card. He imagined the cat fading into the card. He opened his eyes, and saw the cat was no longer there. He looked down to the blank card, only to see it was anything but. It was blue with a picture of the cat in a battle position, though there was no space for attack and defense points, which greatly confused Yugi/Gold. The title of the card was _Gold, Warrior of Firelight_.

"Huh," Yugi started. "It seems you want to keep the name Gold, so that leaves me with Yugi." The boy smiled. "I actually perfer being called Yugi over Gold, no offense." However, Yugi could sense he didn't need to say those words.

A streak of lavender flashed at the edge of Yugi's vision. _Come on, your friends are probably looking for you,_ Gold's voice echoed.

* * *

><p>"YUGI!" Yami shouted.<p>

"YUG'!" Sand screamed. "WHERE ARE YA, BUDDY!"

"YUGI!" Tristan, Tea and Ryou shouted simultaneously.

The gang had begun searching for their friend throughout the forest. So far, it wasn't going very well, but that was about to change.

"I'm right here," Yugi responded, calmly approaching the group.

"Where were you?" Tea asked.

Yugi patted his left pocket. "Just talking to someone. He said he could help us, and gave me directions to the arsonists base."

"Really?" Tristan asked.

"Wait, how do you know we can trust this guy?" Yami asked.

"He's got a point," Ryou agreed.

"Believe me, I have every reason to trust him," Yugi stated.

"What reasons are those?" Tea asked.

Yugi smirked. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

"Aw, c'mon Yug', I _hate_ guessin' games!" Sand cried. The gang chuckled at the remark.

* * *

><p>"So, the Jerquail-<em>MoFaUS<em>s are under my complete control?" A deep voice, eerily similar to Yami's, asked. The owner of the voice sat atop a large stone throne, head bent down so his face was shadowed.

"Yes, sire," A voice almost identical to Tristan's replied. The owner of this voice was kneeling down in front of the throne. "Once they heard of your connections to the surviving Irenians, they were more than happy to hand over leadership to you."

"Good," The Yami-like voice remarked. "That little _kitten_ and his friends are going to pay for everything they took from me..."

"Yes, sire. They cannot escape your wrath this time."

"No, they won't..." The shadow lifted off the face of the one on the throne, revealing a face identical to Yami's. His red eyes glinted.

"They should've never messed with the rightful Pharaoh!"

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!<p>

Me: Okay, introduction to the baddies!

Red: Another cliffhanger? Seriously? After a who-cares-how-long hiatus, you give them a _beeping_ cliffhanger?

Me: I'M SORRY OKAY? I never know when to end a chapter, so I just keep writing until I find a decent place to end it. Thus, the Thousand Cliffhangers are born. I sincerely apologize for any brain damage resulting from the explosions of your minds from these cliffhangers.

Red: If you do have severe brain damage or if you happen to be a victim of brain combustion, please don't sue me. Sue Blaze-Cloud.

Me: _WHAT?_ _That's _it, Red! If I get sued, you're gonna pay if off!

Red: _Dang _it!

_NOTE: The author would like to let you know that she was trying to finish the still unfinished chapter for her other story, the Legend of Zelda/Warriors crossover. Wow, she really fails._

Me: HEY! IT TAKES AWHILE FOR ME TO WRITE, OKAY?

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

_**littlekuribohlover:**_Thanks. :D I got you into Warriors? As in Warrior Cats? THAT'S MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE BOOK SERIES EVAR! How did I get you into it?

_**HeartXCrossbones:**_Thank you! Here's your update! Sorry it took so long though!


End file.
